It's a Witch Clique
by BeWolf96
Summary: Witches weren't a fabrication. Humphrey rose from the ashes out of his old life and his isolated and superstitious community into a new house. A new family. A new purpose: Protect the Coven
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I wanted to make a story with Alpha and Omega but add a twist... The plot will be based on American Horror Story: Coven! It's not going to be a crossover because I will not use and AHS characters; AaO characters will represent them.**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it!**

 _Humphrey is in a classroom lit by bright fluorescent light that hurts his eyes a little with one light bulb in the distance slightly flickering. It's his first day of junior high and biology class was first. Today they are dissecting a frog to start off the semester. Humphrey looked down and saw the lifeless creature in front of him. He shuddered softly and fidgetted with his fingers. He genuinely felt sorrow and possibly even grief for the poor frog that the others couldn't care less about. He hesitantly stroked its jawline down its throat to its chest. It felt cold and still to him. Then he thought about the frog coming back to life and hopping away to a pond or some cute happy ending, but he knew that wasn't possible. He let out a gentle sigh and right then Humphrey felt something move. It felt like… a pulse against his middle finger on the frog's chest. He quickly looked down and saw the frog open its eyes and roll over. Humphrey's eyes widen and he moved back, nearly yelling in surprise. He breathed heavily as he looks at the frog sit there more alive than ever. Humphrey let a smile crack on my face._

 _"Freak." a girl said across from Humphrey_

 _Humphrey looked up at her. "What?" He asked in nearly a whisper_

 _"You're a freak._ _Mr. Ferguson, Humphrey brought the frog back to life." she said loudly_

 _"No..."_

 _He looked at her. She appeared to be the teacher's pet, tattletale, snobby type of girl with her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a bow, flower earrings, and a forever 21 outfit. But that's the least of Humphrey's worries now as he turned my attention to Mr. Ferguson hearing the scuff of his chair and making his way to their table. He looked mad or just annoyed, either way, Humphrey didn't think he's going to be nice at all._

 _"_ _What's going on?" Mr. Ferguson asked. Yup. He sounded pissed_

 _"_ _He brought that frog back to life!" The snobby girl said pointing to the frog._

 _Mr. Ferguson shook his head softly. "No, he just switched it with a live one to trick you, but the trick's on her." He said to her and turned his attention to Humphrey. One could tell right away that he is not the person to mess with. He then grabbed a scalpel which made Humphrey nervous immediately. "Here. Kill it." He said handing Humphrey the sharp instrument._

 _Humphrey threw the scalpel on the table. "W-what!? No!.."_

 _Mr. Ferguson was obviously not pleased with Humphrey's answer as shown with a growl. He grabbed the poor frog tightly and flipped it on it's back, getting tacks._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Humphrey asked before Mr. Ferguson started piercing the frog's limbs onto the dissecting table. "STOP!" Humphrey yelled and reached to take the tacks out._

 _"Pick up the scalpel." He said._

 _"No, please don't make me." Humphrey replied meekly._

 _"If you won't dissect a live frog, then you will dissect a live one." He said putting the scalpel in Humphrey's hand._

 _By this point, Humphrey already started to cry. He shook his head slightly trying to pull his hand out of teacher's grip. "No, I won't kill a living thing. You can't make me!" He pleading with Mr. Ferguson shaking his head, but his teacher was having none of it. Mr. Furguson gripped Humphrey's hand that was holding the scalpel with both of his bigger and stronger hands_

 _"You kill it or I'll have a talk with your parents._ _" Mr. Ferguson said harshly as he forced Humphrey to stab the frog directly into the chest._

 _Seeing the blood ooze past the blade, well up in the wound, and spill over it's body was awful for Humphrey. What was worst of all; he could feel the frog's pain. Humphrey let out a blood-curdling scream as if he was the one being stabbed in the chest. He couldn't bear it. Or at least he thought he couldn't. When Humphrey couldn't feel the pain anymore he gasped for breath. Mr. Ferguson angrily drags me to the principal's office by the arm._

 _..._

Hi. My name's Humphrey Day aged of 17 from Alabama and I'm a wizard. Not a Harry Potter kind of wizard with wands and shit. More like a Salem witch that chant in Latin and stir stuff in a cauldron. Apparently, I'm the first Salem wizard in over a century and the third in history. Turns out that my descendants of Salem were real but they didn't burn at the hands of the Puritans. They were smart and cunning so they fled down south to New Orleans, Louisiana to avoid persecution. Now I'm on a train on my way there to a sanctuary for wolves like me. The place is disguised as a boarding school that I can't remember the name of.

I was told that all witches and wizards have a power or a gift. Some have telekinesis, pyrokinesis, clairvoyance, or the one witch at the school that is a lupine voodoo doll. I have the rare gift of resurgence. Basically, I can bring any living thing, except plants, back to life. I knew I had this gift since 6th grade...

...

 _"You'll dissect a live one"_

 _Humphrey screams in intense agony_

 _..._

I got lectured for it, sent home, and switched for it, of course. After that, I repressed my gift. I did make exceptions...

...

 _A mysterious man and his gang stood ominously in the darkness of a cotton field, hidden by their own shadows._

 _"It is you that will burn in hell! I swear to it!" Humphrey yelled_

 _..._

but those are stories for another time.

I look around the train cabin and see the lady that told me all this stuff, Murial Snow. Now she does look like a witch. She has frizzy bell-shaped hair but red and she was rather old. She also had 3 pure white male wolves with her. They didn't say anything. I assume they're Muriel's bodyguards or something. They did drag me on the train since I was reluctant to get on.

I looked back out of the window staring at nothing in particular. So much is going through my head right now. Why didn't this Muriel come get me sooner? What the hell is this boarding school thing? Are the girls nice? Is the staff nice? How are my mother and sister? Are they worried? Do they even know what happened to me? Do they know what those wolves did to me?

I shake my head and try to clear my mind. Maybe this will be good. Maybe a change is what I need. At least I will be with other wolves like me… Maybe it won't be as bad as I think.

 **Hope y'all liked the first chapter to this story! I know it's a little short but I will keep the word count to each chapter at least 1,000 words**

 **This is the updated chapter with a new style. _Italics represent the past. It is in 3rd person, centered, and separated from the present by three periods._**

 **Feel free to review this story or PM me your thoughts and criticisms**

 **And as always, here is my social media info in case someone wants to talk or just glimpse into my life**

 **Insta: geminibri96 Snap: geminibri1996**


	2. Chapter 2

I get out of the taxi and look up at the three story house. "Boarding school huh?" I say softly and walk inside. It seemed completely empty. I hauled my suit case of the little belongings I had to a stop and left it behind as I look around for someone. "Hello?" I call out to which no one answered. I approach a spiraling staircase and look up to see where it goes. It leads to a 360 degree balcony. Pretty nice compared to what I'm used to. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I said as I turn a corner, walking away from the stairs. No one answered again, but I felt a presence. I think I heard rapid footsteps behind me so I quickly turn around, seeing a dark silhouette in long black dress. "Freaky, okay." I say to myself and quickly walk away. "Anyone here?!" I called out and walked into a seemingly empty room.

"Hello Humphrey." A feminine voice spoke out from behind me.

I quickly turn around and see three women in black dresses and KKK-looking masks but in black as well. It was really creepy. Before I could book it and run the unknown figure in the middle to the left raised their hand, fingers clenched facing me. Some use-the-force shit from Star Wars hit me and sent me flying backwards and landing flat on a table. I was dazed and confused. Before I could come to my senses and get the hell out of there the masked figures came to me and pinned me down two holding my wrists down and the other straddling my waist. Damn they were strong. The one on top of me pulls my shirt up to my chest and holds a knife in her hand. "O dark lord, we offer you this flesh and blood as a sacrifice." She said holding the knife with both hands above her head, then thrusts the knife toward my face. I scream and jerk my head away clenching my eyes shut, and I feel as well as hear the knife pierce the table. "Heh. Relax drama queen.' She said and got off of me.

I sit up, pulling my shirt down and look at the girls. They unmasked themselves. One was a dark haired overweight wolf, the other was pure white, and the one that pinned me to the table was light tan and cream colored and she said, "I'm Kate."

"Mariah." Said the dark colored wolf

"I'm Lily." Said the white colored wolf.

"H..Humphrey." I said softy eyeing them down. "Do you do this to every new comer?.."

"No. We've been losing people more than gaining them." Kate said and eyed me as well and smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Perv."

Kate groaned. "Stay out of my head." she said crossing her arms.

"You think so loud." Lily replied back.

Kate looked back at me. "So, as you can tell, Lily here can read minds."

I nodded. "What can you do?"

Kate grinned and lifted up her hand, then flicked her first two fingers up. As she did that my shirt flew up and it covered my face. I yelped in surprise and pushed it down. "Telekinesis baby.''

Mariah chuckled, pulling out a knife and slit her own arm, but Kate shrieked and a cut magically appeared on her arm where Mariah cut herself. "And I'm a voodoo doll."

"Bitch! I thought we took the knives away from you!" Kate yelled at her. Mariah just rolled her eyes. Kate let out a deep breath and looked back at me, "We also have Emily but she's not here now."

"What can she do?" I asked curiously.

Kate chuckled. "Well, to put it simply, if someone fucks her, they will die in the act."

This all was very jarring to me. I was struggling to form words when a soft voice called out, "Don't scare him girls." I looked up and saw an older woman standing on the staircase. "Come Humphrey.. I would like to speak with you in my office." I nodded and without hesitation walked up to her. "My name is Cordelia. Follow me." She said and walked further up the stairs. I follow behind her and watch the three girls walk out of the room. 'Shit, what kinda place is this?'

 **Sorry for the absence guys! And sorry for the short length of this chapter.. More to come!**


End file.
